Versailles Wiki
Versailles is a French-Canadian TV series on Canal+ focusing on Louis XIV of France, his court, and his ambitions to build the beautiful Palace of Versailles. The show consists of three seasons with thirty episodes all together. , Madame de Montespan, Louis XIV of France, Marie-Thérèse of Spain, Fabien Marchal, Chevalier de Lorraine, Henriette of England, Philippe of France, Béatrice, Madame de Clermont]] Characters Royal Family * Louis XIV of France - Main Character and King of France * Philippe of France - Louis's Brother * Marie-Thérèse of Spain - Louis's Wife, Queen of France * {Henriette of England} - Philippe's First Wife * Princess Palatine - Philippe's Second Wife * Louis, The Dauphin - Louis's Son * {Louis XIII of France} - Louis's Father, Late King * {Anne of Austria} - Louis's Mother, Late Queen King's Advisers * Fabien Marchal - Chief of Police (Reinstated) * Jean-Baptiste Colbert - Minister of Finances * François-Michel le Tellier, Marquis de Louvois - Secretary of State * Alexandre Bontemps - First Valet to the King * Jacques-Bénigne Bossuet - Court Preacher * {Monsieur de Reynaud} - Former Justice Minister * Luxembourg - Military Strategist (Arrested) Men of the Court * Chevalier de Lorraine - Prince Phillipe's Lover * {Monsieur Maquet} - Timid Nobleman Ladies of the Court * Scarron - Montespan's friend and governess for her child, Louis's Lover * Sophie de Clermont - Beatrice's Daughter, Reinstated after committing treason * Delphine - Protestant Noblewoman * {Françoise Parthenay} - Longtime friend of King Louis * {Charlotte Parthenay} - Louis XIV's Goddaughter * {Isabelle} - Colbert's Niece * {Madame de Reynaud} - Widow of the Justice Minister * {Solange} - Montespan's Handmaiden * {Madame Maquet} - Monsieur Maquet's Wife Employees at Versailles * {Dr. Masson} - Physician * {Jacques} - Gardener and Retired Soldier * {Father Pascal} - Marie-Thérèse's Personal Confessor * Guillaume - Royal Cobbler * {Nabo} - Marie-Thérèse's Lover and Jester * Benoît - Builder * {Lauren} - Maid and Fabian's Spy * Gaspard - Cook Rebel Conspirators * {Duke of Rohan} - Ring Leader * {Duke of Cassel} - Recruiter, Former Justice Minister * {Montcourt} - Enforcer * {Thomas Beaumont} - Playwright and Spy * {Béatrice, Madame de Clermont} - Part of the Inner Circle, Fabian's Lover * {Mike} - Assassin * {Tomas} - Henchman Poisoners and Clients * {Madame Agathe} - Fortune Teller * {Father Etienne} - Clergymen and Sacrificer * {Madeleine de Foix} - Gaston's mother * Gaston de Foix - Runner-up for Justice Minister (Arrested) * Odile - Chambermaid Others at Versailles * Claudine Masson - Dr. Masson's Daughter * Big Fella - Apothecary and Drug Smuggler * Le Nôtre - Landscaping Architect * Nymph - Woman in Louis's Dream Paris * Bastien - Tanner * Tristan - Cobbler * Mathilde - Prostitute French Resistance * Jeanne - Resistance Leader Bastille * Man in the Iron Mask - Unknown Prisoner Exiled * Madame de Montespan - Louis XIV's Former Lover, exiled to a nunnery for creating a rumor * Louise de la Vallière - Joined a Convent * Soeur Hermione - Fled to a Nunnery * Adele de Vasseur - Exiled from Versailles for slandering the King Outside France * William of Orange - Ruler of Holland * Minister of Holland - William of Orange's Adviser * Emperor Leopold - Ruler of the Holy Roman Empire (present-day Germany) * Eleanor - Niece of Emperor Leopold * Isabella Braganza - Princess of Portugal * {De Witt} - Head Government Official in Amsterdam * Charles II of England - Ruler of England, Henriettes Brother * Cardinal Leto - Vatican Bishop * Minister of Austria - Leopolds Valet * Sultan of Bijapur - Ruler of Bijapur, India * Sir William Throckmorten - King Charles Adviser * Prince Annaba - Prince of Assinia * Abbess Sybille - Dutch Nun To Appear in the Final Season * Canavel * Jaubert * Barek * Madame Macquart * Olivier Seasons Season One * Welcome To Versailles * I Am The State * Mirror For Princes * The Road * Bow To Your King * Invalides * Revelations * Diplomacy * Etiquette * Bring The Garden Here Season Two * The Labyrinth * A Still Small Voice * Who Will Watch the Watchmen? * Miasma * War and Peace * The Sands of Time * A Night * The New Regime * Seven Shadows * Of Blood and Stone Season Three * Smoke and Mirrors * Trust Issues * Truth Will Out * Crime and Punishment * The Afterlife * The Wheel of Fortune * The Book of Revelations * Of Gods and Men * The Powder Keg * The Legacy Add To The Community Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Episodes